Sauvé par un fan
by Noan
Summary: UAYAOI Heero se retrouve embarqué dans une sacrée galère avec son amie Réléna... Galère? Vraiment?


**Salut tout le monde!!**

**Bon pour celui là, un petit Os tout simple qui m'ait venue hier soir.**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf Lysa**

**Résumé: Heero se retrouve embarqué dans une sacrée galère avec son amie Réléna... Galère? Vraiment?**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Sauvé par un fan**

-

-

Heero Yuy, jeune ado de 17 ans ne savait plus où poser les yeux pour ne plus voir une fille en larmes complètement hystérique.

Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu atterrir là.

Quoique la jeune fille blonde qui se trémoussait à côté de lui n'y était pas étrangère.

La dite jeune fille, Réléna Peacecraft, était une amie d'enfance et il n'avait pas pu résister à son attaque spéciale « les yeux de chien battu ».

Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille et détestait la voir triste. Et puis, il devait se faire pardonner.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il lui avait avoué préférer les garçons.

Réléna l'avait très bien pris malgré les doux sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard.

Alors il avait accepté de lui faire plaisir.

Elle avait réussi à gagner deux places à un jeu organisé par G-Sank Radio, une radio branchée nationale, pour aller visiter le lycée de son idole du moment : Duo Maxwell, le leader du groupe de rock, les Deathscythe Hell.

Heero devait bien avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup ce groupe et que Maxwell avait un charme certain avec ses yeux myosotis et sa longue natte.

Il soupira un bon coup.

Ils n'étaient pas encore partis et il regardait, blasé, les filles et les gars – si, si, il y en avait- se marcher dessus pour monter dans le bus.

Comme s'ils allaient partir plus vite ainsi.

Bakas !!

Heero attendait calmement que les furies soient montées et installées avant de grimper à son tour dans le car.

-

-

« JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !!!! »

Duo hurlait à la porte de chez lui tandis que sa sœur Lysa et son cousin Quatre essayaient tant bien que mal de l'en faire sortir.

« Sois raisonnable Duo…

QUOI RAISONNABLE ?? ON NE M'A PAS DEMANDE MON AVIS QUE JE SACHE !!! »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

Lui avait trouvé l'idée fun de voir leurs fans – il était le batteur du groupe- mais il avait oublié l'hystérie que provoquaient les apparitions publiques de son ami.

Et Trowa et Wufei, le guitariste et le bassiste l'avaient, en plus, approuvé.

Lysa tapa nerveusement du pied.

Ils allaient finir par être en retard avec les jérémiades de son frère.

« Bon !! MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !! Elles vont pas te manger ces pauvres filles !! »

Duo regarda sa sœur jumelle et abdiqua devant l'air menaçant de celle-ci.

Traînant des pieds, il suivit sa sœur et son cousin jusqu'au lycée.

-

-

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, soit une heure après leur départ et ce, à cause des embouteillages, Heero et les autres eurent droit à un speech d'une heure sur la façon de se conduire de la part du manager des Deathscythe Hell : Zechs Merquise.

Heero ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il avait beau dire, il commençait à se laisser gagner par l'excitation., ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il allait voir un des groupes qu'il préférait.

Mais elle fut vite douchée quand, à la fin du bla bla de Merquise , Réléna attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna dans une marée humaine vers l'entrée du lycée.

Heero pensa avec amusement que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait des lycéens se précipiter pour aller au bahut.

-

-

Duo grogna quand Zechs lui demanda d'attendre sur une petite estrade construite pour l'occasion que les heureux gagnants de cette petite journée face leur apparition afin qu'ils puissent, lui et ses camarades qui l'avaient rejoint, les saluer comme il se doit.

Le jeune homme s'assit peu élégamment sur la scène et jeta un regard noir à son cousin qui se faisait aussi petit qu'il le pouvait derrière son petit ami, Trowa Barton.

Celui-ci, à l'instar de Wufei, s'amusait de cette situation.

C'était très drôle de voir Duo Maxwell faire la tronche, ce qui leur vaudrait, pour une fois, une journée de tranquillité, loin du bagout incessant de l'Américain.

Il n'y avait que Quatre pour regretter son geste.

-

Dans la cour, Lysa et Hilde se marraient aussi.

Finalement le petit tour joué par l'Arabe ne serait au pire qu'une mauvaise journée pour le leader des Deathyscythe Hell et une source inépuisable de vannes pour le reste de leur petit groupe.

Un sourire en coin, elles regardaient entrer les grands gagnants de la journée.

Lysa mit un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hilde.

« Et regarde là-bas ! »

La brunette lui montrait une jolie blonde aux grands yeux bleus, habillée d'une simple robe à bretelles fines vert d'eau qui faisait admirablement ressortir la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est jolie.

Tu veux rire !! Elle est carrément canon !! »

L''Allemande eut un petit rire, interrompu par la sœur adoptive de Trowa, Catherine Bloom.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Hilde se tourna vers elle et après l'avoir embrassé sur les deux joues, assouvit sa curiosité alors que Lysa ne quittait pas sa proie des yeux.

« Lysa a eu un flash pour une des filles qui vient d'arriver pour rencontrer les Deathscythe !

Oh ? Laquelle ? »

La jeune fille lui montra la petite blonde.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal du tout bien que je préfère le garçon qui l'accompagne !!

Oui, moi aussi !! »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent et se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'estrade tandis que Duo s'était levé et adressait son plus beau sourire à ses fans.

-

-

Ayant réussi à sortir vivant de l'épreuve du passage de la porte, Heero découvrit, étonné, un lycée relativement simple, bien loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait de cet établissement privé.

Les espaces verts se disputaient la cour avec le béton et sur les trois niveaux de celle-ci, les élèves se rassemblaient en petits groupes pour discuter avant la prise des cours.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard errer et se dit qu'ils devaient passer pour des abrutis à s'agglutiner ainsi au pied d'un garçon de leur âge.

Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

Il avait toujours eu horreur de la foule et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant.

Finalement, après son petit tour d'inspection, il daigna enfin lever les yeux sur ce pourquoi il était là et resta scotcher sur la silhouette longiligne du chanteur.

Au moins, la journée n'était-elle pas complètement gâchée. Il fallait bien avoué que Duo Maxwell était nettement plus attrayant en vrai qu'en photo.

Réléna se pendit à son bras, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et des « il est beau, il est beau, il est beau…. » coulaient sans discontinuer de ses lèvres.

Heero pria pour que la journée se finisse au plus vite.

Mais évidemment…. Plus on veut que le temps passe et moins les minutes défilent.

La matinée se passa relativement bien, tandis qu'ils suivaient les Deathscythe Hell dans leurs différents cours.

A la pause de midi, Heero était à bout.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être pris en sandwich au fin fond d'une classe juste pour le plaisir de voir un cours de philo dans la même pièce que Maxwell.

Ca, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces et quand Réléna avait proposé de les accompagner à la cantine, il lui avait gentiment répondu : « NON !!! », et avait filé aux toilettes du premier étage.

-

-

Si la matinée avait été plus ou moins calme malgré la désagréable impression d'être épié qui l'avait poursuivit et pour causer puisqu'il était constamment épié depuis le matin, la pause de midi fut le déclencheur de la cohue.

Des cris hystériques avaient répondu à la sonnerie et Duo s'était mis à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bon sang !!!

Il adorait les fans, surtout quand ils étaient en concert. C'était vraiment génial de les entendre chanter avec lui mais là, il était dans sa vie normale de jeune ado et dans cette vie-là, il était Duo Maxwell, 17 ans, Américain immigré à Sank à cause du boulot de ses parents.

Un simple ado et non la rock star qui avait vendu des millions de disques.

Au détour d'un couloir, il avisa la porte des toilettes du premier étage.

Il entra sans même se retourner pour savoir si une des ces furies l'avait vu faire et se barricada dans une des cabines.

« Hum ! »

Duo se figea.

Les toilettes du premier étage n'étaient jamais utilisées durant la pause de midi et pour une fois qu'il en avait besoin, il avait trouvait le moyen de s'enfermer avec un type, sûrement en train de faire sa petite affaire.

Duo posa son front sur la porte et soupira.

Il allait sortir comme si de rien n'était mais la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

« Je suis sûre que je l'ai vu entré là !! »

Le bruit des portes des cabines se fit entendre et Duo paniqua carrément. Il savait bien qu'un simple loquet ne les arrêterait pas.

D'un coup, il fut poussé sur le côté quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-

Heero n'en avait pas cru ses yeux alors qu'il était en train de se remettre tranquillement de sa folle matinée quand la porte de LA cabine qu'il avait choisie pour être tranquille s'ouvrit sur le chanteur des Deathscythe, Duo Maxwell.

Le jeune homme avait l'air complètement paniqué et ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Le métis se permit de sourire avant de signaler sa présence au natté. Il le vit se raidir brusquement et il s'apprêtait à au moins se présenter quand ce qu'il avait fui fit son entrée dans les toilettes.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Heero bouscula le jeune homme tétanisé contre la paroi de la cabine juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Une jeune fille aux joues plus que rouge était devant lui.

« Hn ? »

Elle rougit plus encore et bredouilla.

« Je... On cherche… Duo !! On l'a vu entrer, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Non. »

Heero referma la porte aussi sec et posa son regard sur le traqué.

Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et respirait bruyamment.

Le brun posa une main sur sa joue et lui releva le nez.

« Ca va ?

Ils sont partis ?

On dirait. »

Duo poussa un énorme soupir et les sourcils d'Heero se soulevèrent.

Le natté passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de sourire.

« C'est con comme situation.

Hn.

J'y suis pour rien en plus ! C'est Quatre qui a eu cette idée !

Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Pas jusqu'à il y a 2 jours et ils ont bien fait, sinon je serais parti en vacances. J'ai rien demandé moi !! Franchement, j'adore les fans, c'est génial mais pas là, pas ici, c'est ma vie à moi le lycée, ma vie de tous les jours où je suis un ado comme les autres. Ici tout le monde nous connaît et on a pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de connu. Mais là… »

Heero comprenait un peu ce que le natté ressentait.

Il devait bien avouer que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours pour un ado de 17 ans.

Il l'écouta sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux lui saute à la figure.

Coupant Duo dans son monologue, il lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas un coin dans ce bahut où ils pourraient continuer à discuter.

Duo partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors qu'il réalisait aussi qu'il était en train de parler à un parfait inconnu dans les toilettes du premier étage de son lycée.

Sans attendre, Duo attrapa la main de son compagnon de galère et l'entraîna sur le toit.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne viendra là ?

Oui, non seulement il est interdit de venir ici mais en plus, vu l'heure, ils ont déjà dû venir vérifier.

Hn. »

Un grognement peu élégant coupa court à la conversation.

« Scuse. »

Duo avait légèrement rougi alors que son estomac criait famine.

Les yeux d'Heero se plissèrent légèrement et il attrapa son sac d'où il sortit un bento.

« Tiens, mange.

Mais... Et toi ? »

Heero sourit franchement et en sortit un deuxième.

« Ma mère a toujours peur que je ne mange pas à ma faim.

Ma mère est pareille sauf qu'elle sait que je mange pour 4 !

Pourtant tu n'es pas bien gros !

C'est ce que me dit toujours Lysa. Elle me demande sans arrêt où je peux bien mettre tout ce que je mange.

Lysa ?

Ma soeur jumelle. Bah, elle est juste jalouse. Elle, si elle mange un peu trop, elle prend 3 kilos. »

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés et avaient commencé à manger.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom.

Heero Yuy.

C'est japonais non ?

Oui, mon père est japonais et ma mère est vénitienne.

C'est cool, j'adore Venise !!

Hn !

Dis, t'es aussi venu pour nous rencontrer ?

Oui et non.

Hein ?

Oui puisque je suis arrivé avec les autres et non, parce qu'au départ, je ne fais qu'accompagner ma meilleure amie que j'ai perdue au détour d'un couloir et j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

Elle est mignonne ?

Pourquoi, tu cherches une petite amie ? »

Le ton d'Heero avait été un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aura souhaité mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Duo qui ria.

« Oh non merci !! Les filles, c'est pas mon truc. Je pensais plutôt à ma frangine qui a un faible pour les blondinettes.

Réléna est jolie et blonde.

J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'est pas tombée sur Lysa. La pauvre…

Elle te ressemble ?

Hm ?

Ta sœur te ressemble ?

Ouais, nous sommes jumeaux. La seule différence est qu'elle a les cheveux noirs. »

Heero avait senti une petite pointe quand le natté lui avait demandé si son amie était jolie mais la chaleur qui l'avait doucement envahi à l'annonce de son homosexualité l'avait balayée.

Il appréciait beaucoup cette facette de la rock star qu'il découvrait petit à petit.

Mais la sonnerie de reprise brisa l'atmosphère détendue qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir y retourner. »

La constatation d'Heero arracha une grimace à Duo.

« Ouais. J'aurais préféré rester là. Mais bon, puisqu'il faut y aller … »

Duo se leva et s'étira.

Heero rangea vite fait les reliques de leur pique-nique improvisé et se leva à son tour.

Un silence un peu gêné s'établit que Duo brisa.

« Bon... ben… Salut. Merci pour le repas, c'était vraiment délicieux et…

Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment. »

Les joues de Duo rougirent un peu.

A nouveau, ils restèrent face à face sans rien dire puis la sonnerie retentit pour le seconde fois.

« On va être en retard. »

Heero prit les devants et précéda Duo.

-

Le reste de la journée passa bien trop vite au goût d'Heero.

Finalement, il avait retrouvé Réléna à la reprise des cours et, bien qu'il en fut surpris, elle ne lui fit aucun reproche.

Plusieurs fois, son regard accrocha celui de Duo faisant naître un doux sourire à ses lèvres.

Oui, il avait aimé ces deux heures à discuter avec lui et il regrettait que cela se finisse si tôt.

Dans le bus qui le ramena chez lui, Heero se traita de tous les noms.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé un numéro où le joindre ?!

-

-

La semaine qui suivit, Heero avait la tête ailleurs.

Il pensait encore et toujours aux deux heures qu'il avait passées en compagnie de Duo. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêvé, il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse l'approcher de nouveau.

Ce fut pour cela que lorsque Réléna l'invita à l'accompagner à une soirée d'anniversaire, il avait accepté.

Heero n'avait posé aucune question sur le pourquoi du comment et avait suivi sans même savoir de qui l'anniversaire était fêté.

Aussi ouvrit-il en grand les yeux quand il se retrouva dans une salle de concert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On devait pas aller à un anniversaire ?

Si, c'est juste après !

Hn. Et c'est le concert de qui ?

Mais… Heero !! C'est celui dont tout le monde parle depuis des jours !!!

Hn ?

Deathscythe Hell !!!!!

HN?"

La blonde ne releva pas la question sous jacente au "HN" et s'élança au travers de la foule pour sauter dans les bras d'une jolie brune qui, vu la ressemblance avec le chanteur des Deathscythe devait être…

« Heero, je te présente Lysa Maxwell, ma petite amie

NANI ? »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent avant de s'embrasser.

La surprise passée, Heero sourit en repensant aux paroles de Duo.

Effectivement, Lysa avait bien mis le grappin sur Réléna mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en être dérangée, loin de là.

Les laissant à leur étreinte qui avait l'air de vouloir se concrétiser au milieu du hall, il voulut entrer dans la salle mais une autre brune lui attrapa le bras.

« Dis beau brun, tu serais Heero Yuy ? »

Le jeune homme observa la brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus pendue à son bras.

« Si.

Alors tu viens avec moi. On a des places dans le carré VIP là-haut. Ton amie va nous rejoindre avec Lysa quand elles auront fini ce qu'elles ont à faire.

Et tu es ?

Hilde Schbeicker !! La chanceuse petite amie du bassiste. Allez viens, on va louper le début du concert. »

Heero se laissa entraîner sans protester, des images de Duo plein la tête.

-

Deux heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans la loge, seul homme avec Merquise au milieu de jeunes filles.

On lui avait donc présenté Catherine Bloom, la sœur de Trowa, Dorothy Catalonia, la meilleure amie de Quatre et une vraie commère soit-dit en passant, Sally Pô, la cousine de Wufei et la sœur aînée de celui-ci, Meian, qui attendait que son compagnon, Treize Kushrenada, arrive.

Il était assis entre Rélena et Hilde qui meublait le silence de son incessant babillage qui s'arrêta net à l'entrée des artistes.

Heero sentit son cœur s'emballer quand Duo, en sueur et la natte en vrac entra suivi du reste du groupe.

Les applaudissements fusèrent tandis qu'Heero resta sans bouger, perdu dans les yeux améthyste qui le regardaient avec surprise et joie.

Hilde alla se jeter sur Wufei pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle tandis que Quatre et Trowa allèrent main dans la main prendre une douche bien méritée.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu dire quelques mots à celui qui n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés mais Duo fut pris à part par leur manager.

-

Encore une fois, Heero fut entraîné par une des jeunes filles du groupe, Catherine cette fois-ci, vers le restaurant où on allait fêter les 18 ans de Trowa.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la salle de concert.

Il fut installé à côté de Meian, et, entre Quatre, à sa droite, et lui, on avait laissé une place vide.

En face, Rélena discutait vivement avec Lysa, Hilde et Wufei.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille quand on vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Salut. »

Heero reconnut sans peine la voix du chanteur des Deathscythe et il tourna légèrement la tête pour lui rendre son bonjour, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Les plats furent emmenés et la discussion se propagea à toute la table.

Entre un coup de fourchette et une active participation au sujet qui animait toute la table, à savoir leur prochaine tournée d'été, Duo lui glissa un petit mot qui fit frissonner Heero.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Les yeux améthyste brillaient et Heero ne put que lui répondre

« Moi aussi. »

Il était vraiment très heureux de le revoir.

« Je me suis senti con après de ne pas t'avoir demandé un numéro où te joindre. »

Heero eut un petit rire et il sentit les doigts chauds de Duo glisser sur son avant bras.

Ce geste, pourtant anodin, électrisa totalement le jeune homme dont la réplique resta coincée dans la gorge.

Il se reprit et se pencha un peu vers l'oreille du natté.

« Je l'ai regretté aussi. »

Un léger rose colora les joues de Duo tandis qu'un doux sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Heero dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller les cueillir d'un baiser.

-

La discussion reprit son cours et quand le dessert fut annoncé, Duo se leva, s'excusant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, adressant en passant, un clin d'œil à Heero.

Celui-ci mit quelques instants à se décider.

Etait-ce un clin d'œil genre « les toilettes on connaît ? », faisant référence à leur rencontre plutôt originale ou était-ce le genre « suis-moi ? » ?

Finalement, il se leva, s'excusa lui-aussi et prit le chemin emprunté une minute plus tôt par le natté.

Quatre regarda Lysa.

« Heureusement que toi, tu as pensé à demandé son numéro à Réléna !!

Y avait aucune chance que je la laisse partir sans avoir une chance de la revoir.

C'est une chance pour mon meilleur ami.

Oui, parce qu'il ne faut pas compté sur Duo, il est vraiment trop tête en l'air.

Bon les gars, je crois que si vous voulez aller aux toilettes, c'est mort !! »

Toute la table rit de bon cœur à la dernière boutade de Wufei.

-

Heero entra dans la pièce quant même spacieuse et très joliment décorée qui servait de toilettes au restaurant.

Duo se tenait au rebord des lavabos, faisant face à son propre reflet.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, Heero se plaça juste derrière lui et son regard accrocha le reflet des yeux myosotis.

« C'est bête à dire mais tu m'as vraiment manqué. »

Les yeux de Duo n'avaient pas lâché les siens alors qu'il lui avouait cela.

Le métis se rapprocha un peu du corps du natté, assez pour que l'odeur enivrante du lys qui s'échappait de la chevelure de Duo lui envahisse les poumons.

Duo trembla un peu avant de continuer, murmurant.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. »

Les mots du jeune homme touchèrent profondément Heero.

Il se rapprocha encore, collant son torse contre le dos de l'Américain, ses mains venant chercher les siennes toujours accrochées à la faïence des lavabos.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent lentement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu…

Chut. »

Heero fit taire le jeune homme d'un doux baiser au creux du cou avant de le retourner et l'enlaça.

Duo nicha son visage contre la poitrine d'Heero et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Finalement Duo se redressa un peu.

« Nous devrions y retourner.

Hn. »

Le natté commença à se dégager.

« Attends.

Hm ? »

Heero glissa une main sur la joue opaline et leva le visage de Duo vers lui.

Les yeux encrés dans les siens, il baissa doucement le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Américain.

Les yeux améthyste se fermèrent lentement à mesure que le baiser devenait plus ardent.

Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

« Tu as raison, retournons à table sinon on va louper le dessert.

OH NON !! C'est un gâteau au chocolat !! »

Heero sourit tandis que le natté le traînait par la main vers leur table.

Ils se réinstallèrent et alors qu'il attaquait sa part, Réléna lui fit un petit clin d'œil auquel il répondit bien volontiers, caressant du bout des doigts la main opaline qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

-

-

**Petite Note: Puisque j'ai eu la confirmation, je vais faire ma demande ici:**

**Catirella a suggéré une chose intéressante:**

**Qui viendra à la Japan Expo cette année?**

**Et pourquoi pas, se rencontrer! Cela pourrait être sympa!!**

**Bien, en espérant que vous aurez aimé mon petit texte.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
